


A Captain with a Broken Mast

by Tish



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Sexual Dysfunction, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-01-25 08:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21353332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: Sophia knows what she wants, but she and Francis must navigate unexpected setbacks to get it.
Relationships: Sophia Cracroft/Captain Francis Crozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: Femdom Exchange 2019





	A Captain with a Broken Mast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [libraralien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/libraralien/gifts).

“Here? Now?” Francis struggled to speak even two words as his eyes searched any escape from Sophia's sitting room, trapped as he was between the back and side of the sofa and the low table with the tea things before them.

“Yes, and yes,” Sophia's reply was breathless and intense, her eyes fixed on Francis' face.

Francis was absolutely flummoxed as he finally looked at her. “Are we not going about this in a backwards fashion? I don't want to have you walk down the aisle with a full stomach when we wed, Sophia.”

A teasing grin danced about Sophia's lips. “I never said anything about a wedding, Francis. Just sex.”

“Your aunt will be home soon. There's four hundred servants roaming this house, for the love of God,” Francis protested.

“They're not roaming my apartments,” Sophia countered, grinning even more at Francis as she put forth her next argument, namely, her hand upon his crotch.

As Francis struggled to find a reply to _that_, other than a low moan of astonishment and desire, Sophia seized her chance, as well as Francis' hand, leading him into her bedchamber. “Want to check for servants under the bed?”

Francis was torn. “I want to do the right thing by you, Sophia,” he began, starting to lick his lips.

“Then do this,” Sophia insisted as she began to slip off her simple dress.

Francis wanted to tell her to stop, but his voice froze in his throat. Instead, he closed the distance between them and helped her out of her clothes until she was just in her undergarments. With a quick kiss, she made a start on disrobing Francis, but lust took over and instead she pushed him onto the bed.

With her hand on his trousered crotch again, Francis groaned as she tightened her grip slightly, her delighted grin growing as she felt his prick stir. There was now a distinct bulge in the fabric and she scrambled into his lap.

“I want you, Francis,” Sophia breathed into his neck as she started to unbutton him.

Francis started to grow giddy as she worked away, freeing his prick. “I want you, too. All I desire is you.”

He pushed his hands up along her breasts, tenderly kissing the skin along the top of her chemise, slowly pulling the fabric down and following with more kisses. It was all he could do to distract himself from her single-minded pursuit of his prick, now rigid from her repeated firm strokes along the shaft. The next thing he knew, she'd shifted her position and he was now sliding inside her.

Francis slowly shifted, too, head tilting back as Sophia moaned into his neck, With nothing to support his back, Francis put one arm back and tried to thrust his hips upward, nearly toppling onto his back from the effort.

Sophia's light laugh startled him and his arm buckled out from under him, and he ended up flat on his back on the bed.

The sunlight streamed through the bedroom window, and as Sophia adjusted position and started riding him, Francis could see her breasts move and sway through the chemise's thin fabric. He moved his gaze up to see Sophia's face, an image of growing rapture as she took her pleasure from him.

The shadow of a bird crossed the window, the sudden drop in light breaking the spell as Francis suddenly had an image in his mind of a neighbour idly sighting upon them from across the way, or the gardener watching them as he pruned a tree branch. From somewhere below, he heard a door shut, and he had a panicked thought of Lady Jane barging in on them.

Sophia had stopped moving, as Francis felt himself shrivel down. He felt his face burning with shame as he knew she was staring down at him.

“Oh, God,” his mouth felt so dry, he could hardly speak, and dared not look at Sophia.

“Francis?” Sophia kept her voice quiet and soft as she reached under her skirt to feel his prick as it softened, getting only a small twitch in response to her inquisitive fingers.

Francis clenched his mouth shut, mortified at himself, wishing he could disappear into the mattress. He couldn't look at Sophia, couldn't bear to see her anger, or hear the derisive laughter that surely was building in her lungs. A Captain without a mast was surely no captain.

“Francis,” Sophia repeated herself, her tone still soft as she leaned down closer to his face. “It's all right. Please look at me.”

Eyes glistening, Francis darted a quick look at Sophia, surprised at seeing her concerned expression. “You're not going to laugh at me, scorn me for my failure?”

Sophia shook her head, one hand tenderly stroking the side of Francis' face. “I did spring this on you, didn't I? You took me on like a good sport.” She sat perched on top of him as he gave her the beginning of a small smile of hope, before she added with a tantalising smile. ”We can try something else, you know.”

Francis blinked rapidly, trying to process what she meant, gasping a little as she hitched up her skirt further and crawled up the bed until she paused, just hovering at his shoulders. He stared down between her legs, licking his lips as he watched the moisture gleam on her labia. Blushing, he fought off feeling shame in his desires, beating down the torment in his heart.

“Yes, you've got the idea, my dear,” Sophia still spoke softly as she drew a finger along the folds of her labia and up under the hood of her clitoris. Mesmerised, Francis followed her finger as she brought it to his lips. “Taste it.”

Obeying the order, Francis tilted his head up slightly and let her slide her finger in his mouth. He closed his lips around it, eyes fixed on hers, trying to decipher the taste. Blinking a few times, he decided he liked it and ran his tongue around her finger as she pushed it in deeper.

Sophia was thrilled at her own audacity, and delighted at Francis' reaction. She could feel her nipples harden, hoping Francis would notice, too. She wasn't too annoyed to see that Francis' eye-line was now firmly directed between her legs, and she gave him another wicked grin. “Yes, I think you know what to do, now.”

Francis murmured something too quiet to hear as she started to move again, settling down to straddle his face.

With a hand caressing each outer thigh, Francis slowly kissed and licked his way from stocking top to stocking top, trailing his tongue back to the middle. He gently probed between the folds of her labia, exploring the crevices of the new topology, breathless against the heat and scent of her arousal. His hands tracked north from her thighs and met at her clitoris, each forefinger circumnavigating its hidden depth.

Sophia started to pant and she shifted a little, letting Francis slide his tongue deeper inside her. She stared down at him, her eyes losing focus, feeling as though she were at a great height and ready to tumble down below.

Francis pushed his tongue in and out, working its way across the ridges, to the inner folds. With one finger still caressing her clitoris, the other joined his tongue to ravish Sophia's labia.

An image of Sophia in full skirts suddenly came to him, and he let out a tiny laugh. He could easily hide down here, pleasuring her as she sat drawing or sewing, and no-one would know. The laugh had made Sophia moan, and he laughed again, louder. Sophia yelped, clapping a hand over her mouth as she giggled.

“Behave yourself!” Sophia mock-warned as she started to rock back and forth.

Francis waited a beat, then said something indecipherable into her labia, drawing a small squeal in answer. For all his abject shame and misery of a few minutes ago, Francis had never known he could get this reaction from a woman, and he revelled in the feeling. He felt humbled that she would trust him to do this to her -- for her -- to open herself to him in both body and spirit.

All he waned to do was make Sophia happy, and as she rode her pleasure to a peak, he lapped up her juices, savouring her scent as it washed over him. Even as she stopped rocking, her face contorting with ecstasy and spent lust, Francis dutifully kept his fingers and tongue working, determined to not stop until ordered to stop, for she was the Captain of their relationship.


End file.
